


Curse

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT HEART. THIS STORY HAS A BDSM THEME TO IT. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. I REPEAT. DO. NOT. READ. THIS.What happens when you don't comply with your master?*PWP





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning just to be sure. Do not read this if you are uncomfortable with BDSM theme au's.
> 
>  
> 
> [ usual disclaimer since this might have typos and grammar lapses ]

.

.

Hanbin crouched at his master's feet, a spiked collar wrapped tight around his throat and the matching leash clutched in the other's hand. Hanbin was completely naked, bare of any covering besides the buttery-smooth strip of leather that marked him as Jiwon's pet.

The man's brown eyes trained on the older man, who on the other hand, was stood straight backed, admiring the walls wearing tight black jeans and in his non-leash holding hand held a long, coiled whip and his chest bare, a single, black gold crucifix hung loosely around his neck.

They were at the basement of their house Jiwon had bought. But the basement had a more erotic name. A name that was used that made the room better known. They were in Jiwon's dungeon.

Various 'torture' instruments lined the walls and floors: chains hung from the ceiling and stood on a wooden stand next to them was a cock-and-ball stock. A few feet away a whipping post stood up with handcuffs ready to be clutched tightly around Hanbin's wrists. A 'milking' station and adjustable benches, various paddles strewn across the room, whips, floggers and canes, electric wands and a few finely-honed knives. Hanbin bit his lip as he looked around the room and saw no ball-gags anywhere and blushed as he remembered what Jiwon had told him the last time he had been punished.

_**'The noises you make are so beautiful, so erotic, so wonderful. Why on earth would I put something in your mouth that would force you not to make such sounds? I find your moans, your screams, your whimpers and bleats such turn ons, they make my heart race. They make me want to make you scream those sounds. The noises show me how much you enjoy being fucked rough and tough. They show me how much you love being filled up by me. The noises show, prove to me that whatever I'm doing to you is right. They prove that I make you feel good, my precious little Hanbin.'** _

Hanbin looked up at Jiwon when the latter pulled on the leash and dragged him to sit in front of a well-sculpted rack that had straps hanging and dangling forlornly. Hanbin gulped. This would be where he would receive his latest punishment and his dick couldn't have been any harder at the thought of Jiwon being able to make him bend in ways that aren't normal.

"Get up," Jiwon's voice was soft but held great power; a strong voice that was used to give commands and having people follow said commands.

Hanbin began to rise immediately, looking up at his master through long lashes and slate bangs. The room was dimly lit, the lights purposely low and shadows forever shrouding the already dark room in darkness.

"Hanbin, up on the rack," The younger complied, "Prepare yourself Hanbin," The older man all but purred.

Hanbin scampered up on the rack, blushing a strong crimson as Jiwon let out a low chuckle as he saw the younger's rock hard erection stood tall. Metal shackles clamped around Hanbin's ankles as Jiwon strode across the room and toward the wall that held the various 'torture weapons'. He took hold of a fairly fat electric wand and then walked back over to Hanbin who was looking down at the cement floor, his face on fire. Jiwon held out the electric wand and Hanbin stared at it. He bit his lip once more and looked up at Jiwon, tilting his head to the side slightly in question.

"Yes Hanbin, dry thrust. No lubrication. You don't deserve it after all," Hanbin whimpered and Jiwon smirked, "No stretching either. Now shove that wand up your ass before I do," He all but growled, "And no crying noises until I'm in you."

Without a second thought, Hanbin drove the wand into his unprepared entrance, biting his lips tightly, hoping that the slight pain from his lips would redirect the pain from his lower area to another part of his body. Hanbin looked up at his Master through teary eyes, waiting for his signal before he could start to prepare himself for Jiwon, who was noticeably bigger than the wand. The nod came, sharp and stern. Hanbin pressed the button and the head of the wand started to vibrate and the tip slowly rising and sinking to and from the rest of the vibrating wand.

Jiwon gave a grunt which told Hanbin that he should turn the vibrating up. And turn it up he did, to the highest setting.  
  
"You need to prep Hanbin. You can't think you'll be loose enough for me just keeping that thing in one place do you?"

Taking a few deep breaths and exhaling each slowly, Hanbin started moving the object that was penetrating him slowly. Pulling it out and then pushing it back in. He angled the wand in different directions, stretching himself under the hungry gaze of the older man.

"You know why you're being punished, right? It's for coming before I allowed you to last night during your spanking," And it was true, oh so true. Jiwon had laid Hanbin across his denim-clad lap and turned his ass a beautiful shade of red. Unfortunately for Hanbin, the friction of Jiwon's thighs rubbing against his cock combined with the delightful slap of his large hand had proven to be too much for the later's young, pleasure-weak body.

Hanbin slowly nodded, answering Jiwon's question silently, "Okay then. You will take a whipping, purely because it pleases me. Feel free to cry out, but do not come until I say. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Jiwon's eyes locked onto Hanbin's, amused, especially when Hanbin's erection twitched in anticipation. The whip uncoiled slowly, a long, black, braided-leather tail that narrowed to a fine point. Jiwon cracked the whip experimentally. It whistled as it flew through the air gracefully before ending with a sick snap. A shudder rippled through Hanbin, and another wicked crack had him practically wriggling with impatience.

The whip his his skin, right on the ass, the tip curling around to smack his thigh in what felt like a sharp, stinging, leathery caress. First came a sharp sting before it faded into a harsh burning sensation. A moan tore from Hanbin's as another strip hit him, right above the first whip mark. The same stinging and mind-numbing pain and pleasure surged through Hanbin's pale, lean body. Crack after crack after crack, all over the younger's needy body, and pre-cum leaked relentlessly down his twitching shaft. His breathing picked up, a harsh panting mixed with his thundering heart. The pains became sharper and sharper, until the younger almost begged for his master to stop. Instead, he gasped out...

"Please. Please! Please, please, please!"

Whether Hanbin was asking Jiwon to stop or continue, he really didn't know. Jiwon kept whipping him mercilessly, and the next instant the pain was all gone. It felt like the younger was floating outside of his body. The pleasure, and the over-whelming sense of peace over took him.

What Jiwon would've seen was him suddenly relaxing, a euphoric expression on his face as his body finally transcended from the realm of pain, into absolute bliss. He'd keep Hanbin there with a few well-placed cracks, but all Hanbin knew was it felt like he was in heaven.

Eventually he came down from his high, what submissive's call, 'flying', because that's really the only feeling, the only word that can describe it. Jiwon untied Hanbin and helped him down from his place in the rack, he then soothed Hanbin's battered body, now that he could feel the fierce ache of the many pulsing welts, by running a damp cloth over every millimetre of skin on his lean frame. Jiwon kissed the younger softly, and murmur about what a good boy he'd been, how proud he was of his. Hanbin's soul warmed and his heart swelled as happily as ever as the words of praise sent his still-not-having-release dick throbbing painfully.

And the wand in his ass probably wasn't helping with the desperate need to release.

"Please fuck me, Master," Hanbin pleaded, only to be greeted with a smile.

"With pleasure, my little Hanbin, with pleasure."

Jiwon slid of his denim skinnies, and lubed himself up. He had no underwear of course, it wasn't a particularly needed thing when this torture was planned in his mind all day. And lube was always used after Hanbin had gone through a full-body session of punishment. Jiwon slowly pulled out the vibrating wand, switched it off and threw it somewhere in the room, not even flinching when it crashed into something.

He slowly slid into Hanbin's clenching entrance, inch by delicious and well needed inch, until he was fully-seated inside Hanbin, hips flushed against each other. It started as a gentle, steady pump that quickly escalated into a rough, angry thrusting as Hanbin softly gasped and choked for more. One of his hand crept round to his aching cock, grabbing a hold of it and pumping, teasing himself as he ran his thumb over his waterfall-like leaking tip. A mewl or pure ecstasy purred from the younger's throat and he arched his back into Jiwon, sending his large length further into him, if that was even possible.

They rocked back and forth, Hanbin moaning and bleating like a whore while Jiwon growled into his ear, sucking, nipping and biting at the skin just below it.

A few more thrusts and Hanbin couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Master, please let me come!" Hanbin begged in a long, drawn-out and pleasure-filled moan.

A grunt came from the muscular body above and then Jiwon's sharp teeth sunk right into the conjunction where Hanbin's neck and shoulder met, biting down with such a force that blood was drawn.

With a scream-like-cry, Hanbin released into Jiwon's hand that had taken over once the younger had begged for release. Seconds later, Jiwon growled out his own intense orgasm, filling Hanbin with his seed and once again, marking him as his. Jiwon cleaned them up and got Hanbin dressed.

Right before they went upstairs though, Hanbin looked back longingly at the now empty rack.

This is the Sub's gift and curse. Forever wanting, no NEEDING, more even when their bodies are done.

**_This was Hanbin's gift..._ **

**_This was Hanbin's curse..._ **

 


End file.
